Blue Moon
by dana-maru1
Summary: Mulder and Scully are forced to go their separate ways ... but Fate steps in to give a helping hand


****

Title: Blue Moon  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** A little idea I toyed with, involving Fate, and watching Serendipity a lot!

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Mulder nor Scully belong to me - they belong to the great Chris Carter and co. Blue Moon isn't mine either. I'm just borrowing that too ... please don't sue me.

Mulder and I got together after six years of wanting and refraining. Yes I was afraid. I still am. I was afraid of him telling me he didn't love me the way I wanted him to - then I was afraid of the Bureau finding out and separating us once and for all. Yes we'd broken rules before and they'd tried to split us once or twice before but they always failed. Somehow we kept going. 

We've been through so much together - witnessed what I had always refused to believe. But then I didn't believe in love at first sight either. Until I met Fox Mulder, that is. Something about him intrigued me. He pretended he was independent - he didn't need anybody. 

But I saw through that, I could see he was vulnerable, needed someone to care for him. And I suppose that appealed to the motherly part of me. I wanted to care for him. That soon changed though, I didn't just want to care for him and be his friend. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my days and hell that almost came sooner than I thought!

Sometimes I would catch him looking at me with a look of sheer love in his eyes. But I always dismissed it, kidded myself we were and could only ever be, just friends. I told myself those looks were just of affection - but finally he came right out and told me. I can remember that day as though it was yesterday.

But then the Bureau **did** find out, and they **did** separate us. I was assigned a new position in New York while he was shipped off to God knows where. We lost contact over the years. In fact, I haven't seen him in over four. Before he left, he told me that if we were meant to be together, fate would bring us back together. To prove it he 'borrowed' one of my books. He scrawled his new address on it and left, telling me that if that book came back into my hands - fate had brought us back together. Fate. Ha! That was another thing I didn't believe in. Why would I? I mean was it Fate that I got cancer? Was I _destined_ to die before I felt I was ready to?

Inside though, somewhere very deep down, I wanted to believe. I wanted to believe so much that one-day we could be together. With time, I quit my work at the FBI and pursued the career my parents had always wanted me to. I went in search of work in medicine. So now, at the age of 39, I'm a consultant. Not in America, but I'm now in Britain. I have yet to find that book. I've met a guy. Jack. But my feelings for him will never measure up to my feelings for Mulder. Not in a million years. He's a little older than Mulder, 45, and he's tall dark and handsome. But not like Mulder is - he's handsome in a different way. His eyes are green - not hazel - and they don't have the passion behind them. Anytime we're in town, he watches me scour the shelves in every second-hand bookstore we pass. Sometimes even helps me look for the book entitled "Blue Moon" by Julia Green. But I've long lost any hope of finding it. He never asks why I'm so desperate to find a copy of this book. I have found copies of it. He asks why I keep putting them back on the shelf. I tell him it's because it isn't a first edition. It's the truth. The book Mulder took was a first edition and I doubt it's ever going to come back into my possession.

I don't know how many weeks passed since the last time I was in a bookstore. Most of the time I was up to my elbows in hospital patients. Even helped deliver babies, before my shift had even started. I so badly wanted a child of my own. It's strange how you don't realise how much you want something until you can't have it. Damn Syndicate. I told myself I would one day - once I found Mulder. 

Jack's key is turning in the door. He had a package with him. A rectangular shape wrapped in brown paper. He laid it next to me before lifting my face toward him for a kiss. Each time I closed my eyes, I conjured Mulder's face. Imagined it was him. Jack gestured to the package and I opened it to find the blue cover with a girl sitting on a pebble beach. 

"First Edition." He told me proudly.

"Thank you." I reply, "Can you go make me some coffee? It's been a long day."

"Anything for my sweetheart."

Sweetheart - I hated it when he called me that. Mulder used to, before he got shipped off. I opened the book, 

__

Fox William Mulder

156 Panton Street

London SW1   
United Kingdom

And underneath - a little scrawled note:

__

Dearest Dana, I didn't tell you before I left, that I've quit the Bureau. I'm gonna be a psychologist now. I can't be an FBI agent without you.

All my love, forever and always

Fox Mulder xxx

So the next day, I used a payphone inside the hospital, to call Mulder. I found his phone number in the Yellow Pages, and my stomach was full of butterflies when I heard his voice on the other end:

"Fox Mulder."

"Mulder, it's me."

Silence on the other end. I panicked, then he let out a low whistle and answered,

"Dana? Is that you? Oh my god! Where are you?"

"In hospital ... don't panic - I work there. In fact, I'm in London."

"You're in _London_?"

"Yes, and I was thinking we could meet up somewhere. There's a little restaurant nearby, Fish, I think it's called. Meet me there at ... one. Okay?"

"Sure, Dana. It's not far from here."

"Good. Listen, Fox, I have to go now, work. See you at one." 

So now, we're back together, I'm happy to say. So Fate was on my side after all. Remember I told myself I would have a child once I found Mulder? Well, I'm thirteen weeks gone. And we're getting married next week. So in the words of Julia Green: Sometimes things turn out okay, once in a Blue Moon.

~*~ **END** ~*~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay this idea isn't really my own - it's from Serendipity, but I thought I'd toy with the idea for Mulder and Scully ... And Blue Moon is a great book. Let me know what you think. Just as long as it's constructive...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
